Can You Teach Me?
by Scuttlest
Summary: During a moment of pause, a Clavat girl asks her Yuke friend if she can learn magic... Oneshot.


**Ah, yes. Second fan-fic here, and i'll stop bothering with the counting after this one.**

**Nothing too major. Just making one-shots while I get my roots down here. A little Crystal Chronicles story. Taking place during... I guess a moment of rest for the caravan. I imagine it's the day-time though.**

**This was... originally intended to be a romance fic, but it ended up more of a friendship fic. You know, when I play Crystal Chronicles, I always feel that the natural cross-tribe pairing people would come up with was Male Yuke/Female Clavat, but looking around sights like Deviant Art and the like, people seem to be more in the Male Yuke/Female Selkie mood. How odd.**

**So I wrote this, though as I said, it wasn't the romance fic it was supposed to be, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles or anything else Final Fantasy, it is legally owned by Square-Enix.**

Akeakamai the Yuke moved his hands in a number of patterns, as he made each one, his feathered hands began to quietly glow with a bright white energy, swirling and rotating around, the strands of energy converged at the point of his feathered finger.

Pointing straight forward, a blast of red flame shot forth, scorching forward, it found it's mark, a violin that had been set out. The violin burst into flame, which will no doubt shortly put it's owner into the sour mood to end all sour moods.

Amanda the Clavat, sitting next to him, burst into laughter at the sight of the dancing flames. Truth be told, they all _hated_ that violin, and it's owner's insistence that they all gather around to listen to her playing. A little morale boost did much for the crystal caravan, and that violin and it's Selkie owner only resulted in the morale being crushed a thousand times over.

"Hey." Amanda reached her hand out, grabbing Akeakamai, whom everyone just called "Kam", by his feathered arm. Trying to put on her best puffy princess eyes, "Do you think you can teach me magic, Kam?"

The Yuke turned to look at her, he grabbed her by her hands. "Yes, I'd be glad to."

Kam moved her arms through a number of motions, moving her fingers in manners that mimicked his earlier movements when he shot the blast of fire at the violin. "Magic can be fickle, you must be able to make the movement perfectly." Kam took his left arm and opening it's palm, after a moment a small flame appeared in it. "Some movements are easy, some are not. It's not just about the movement either."

Kam clenched his fist, the flame dissipated as it closed, then he opened it again, in place of the fire was a covering piece of ice. The abnormal shape of the ice perfectly matched the fire that existed prior. It almost looked like the fire itself had been frozen. "You must have the spirit, the will, to become one with magic." Amanda looked as the ice began to melt, she half-expected fire to pop out again, but instead the melting ice gave way to crackling lightning in Kam's hand.

"Spirit, huh?" Amanda tried to re-create Kam's hand motions on her own, going through the movements and the hand began to… not glow.

"What am I doing wrong?" Amanda felt her stomach loop as no glow appeared.

"You've gotten the movement slightly wrong." Kam grabbed Amanda by her hands. "You're index finger isn't supposed to go so far out, and your thumb should be bent a little bit further." Kam began adjusting Amanda's finger movements, until they were appropriate. "There, try and cast it again."

Amanda tried to go through the movements, she felt the slightest ting of dread in her, worried that she would fail again, and then a glow appeared on her hand!

Instinctively, she pulled her hand back on reflex at the sight of an unfamiliar light appearing on her hand. The incorrect movement of it coming back resulted in the glow disappearing.

"Aw…" Amanda sighed as she began to untangle her hands from each other. "Let me try that again." Amanda clasped her hands together again, moving through the motions Kam showed her, the glow appeared again, this time she didn't pull back. Energy began to swivel around her hand.

"Er… w-w-what do I do now?" Amanda began to feel a ting of concern as she had no idea how to actually _use_ the energy that had been summoned to her hand.

"Just do what comes natural as the energy moves." Kam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Amanda watched as the energy moved toward her finger. Just do what comes natural? Her finger was pointing forward, so in a moment it should just fire forward, right? Um… wait, what would fire out of her finger? The energy seemed a bluish-white, nothing like the orange light that Kam summoned when he shot the blast of fire.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! My violin! What happened to my violin!?" One of the Selkie's of the caravan, Hwa Mei, flailed her arms around in exasperation at the sight of her instrument burning to ash. Who did this"?! Who did this!?"

Hwa Mei spun around, looking around the camp, "Who put a match to my violin?!" She continued to look around. "Hey I bet it was that Lilt-"

Hwa Mei froze as she saw Amanda and Kam looking straight at her, Amanda seemed to be pointing at her for some reason.

"Amanda, did you se-" That was as far as she got, as a beam of ice burst out of Amanda's finger and drove itself straight toward Hwa Mei. Striking her hard at the head, her body was immediately frozen over.

"I'd say "oops", but she did need to shut up." Amanda poked the ice that contained Hwa Mei, clearly happy that the loudmouth girl got encased in ice, except…

"She'll be okay when this thaws, won't she?" Amanda turned back to Kam, who had one of his feathered hands up to his armored helmet, it seemed that he was trying to stifle a chuckle from seeing Hwa Mei get caught in a blast of blizzard magic.

"Yeah, she'll be okay, that ice will come off on it's own." Kam crossed his feathered arms, "In three hours."

"What's the next lesson, then?" Amanda clasped her arms together, taking a distinctive excited look to her eyes.

"How to conserve magical energy." Kam could be heard clearly laughing as Amanda smiled at her handiwork with Hwa Mei.

* * *

**AN: Heh. Frozen Selkie, I wonder if that could fly as a children's snack? Probably. I seem to hold an opposite opinion to most other people in that i'm not too fond of Selkies. I'm more of a Yuke fan. Even if i've never been good with magical playstyles, i'm more pure offensive, so in terms of practical application, i'm better off picking Lilties in the Crystal Chronicles games.**

**Also, all the names have some meaning. I sleuthed the names at one of those Name Meaning (Baby Name Meanings, to be absolutely specific) websites, Hwa Mei means "splendid beauty", Akeakamai means "wisdom", and Amanda means "she who must be loved". Finding proper meanigns behind the names is better then stringing random letters together and making sure there's a vowel in it.**


End file.
